Aircraft often include compartments (e.g., a cargo compartment, a passenger compartment, a flight deck, etc.) disposed in a fuselage of the aircraft. Some known aircraft line the fuselage and/or the compartments with insulation to improve the safety and/or comfort within the compartments. For example, the aircraft may be lined with insulation to control thermal, moisture, air pressure and/or noise characteristics within the compartments of the aircraft. In some instances, the insulation lining the aircraft includes insulation blankets coupled to ribs of a frame that extend along the fuselage of the aircraft.